The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for attracting and trapping insects and more particularly to such an apparatus and method utilizing an elongated strip of flexible trapping material having a sticky substance applied to a surface of the material. A drive is periodically actuated to advance the trapping material to expose previously unexposed sections of the trapping material in a trapping area or zone. Various attractant mechanisms such as food lures, pheromones, light, color and sound that appeal to one of the senses of the insect may be used in conjunction with the traps.